It is often necessary or desirable to mount a trajectory guide frame for MRI-guided surgeries directly to a patient. For example, a frameless stereotactic trajectory guide apparatus may be secured to a patient's skull using bone penetrating screws or the like. Examples of such trajectory guide apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2009/0112084 A1.